


Baby Love

by bluewishdust



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri is a precious child, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looks like you!"  Ciri giggled, "Look at him."<br/>She pointed at the old wolf walking around in circles in his cage.<br/>"He looks tired," Geralt answered.<br/>"That's what I meant," Ciri said with determination.</p>
<p>Modern AU, Geralt takes little Ciri to the zoo where they not only find animals;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy about Geralt being a father... I hope you like it? A big thank you goes to thegrimshapeofyoursmile for giving me the idea to start this and for helping me with my mistakes!
> 
> Thanks to WinchesterBurger there is a [Polish Translation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11511750) of this fanfiction now :D

"He looks like you!" Ciri giggled, "Look at him." She pointed at the old wolf walking around in circles in his cage.

"He looks tired," Geralt answered.

"That's what I meant," Ciri said with determination.

"I wouldn't be tired if you hadn't woken me up this early," he thought, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just stared silently at the tired, white wolf in front of him.

Ciri had been terribly excited this morning. "We are going to the zoo today!", she had shouted until he had gotten out of bed. Sometimes Geralt wished that she would forget the promises he made as fast as she sometimes forgot his rules.

He looked down at Ciri. She was dressed all in pink because she had insisted on wearing her best dress, which would have made her look like a real princess if it wasn't for her dirty sneakers and the chocolate smeared all around her pretty face despite his best efforts to clean her from it.

“So where do you want to go next?” he asked and pressed her warm hand which felt so incredibly small between his own fingers.

“I want to go to the petting zoo!” she called out enthusiastically, “I want to be able to touch the animals!” 

She turned around and dragged Geralt into the direction where she believed to find the petting zoo. The old wolf was already forgotten, at least in Ciri’s pretty little head. Geralt looked back one last time at the animal before he let his foster-daughter drag him away. 

The animals in the petting zoo smelled awful, Geralt thought, but Ciri was happy nonetheless and that was all that mattered. She was currently stroking a goat and it felt as if she had probably been stroking this poor creature for hours.

“Look!” she said for what felt like the five-hundredth time, “It’s fur is so soft!”

Geralt sighed. “Do you want to go and see some other animals now?” he asked and hoped to finally get away from this place and the bench he was sitting on, which was far too small for his statue. 

She shook her head, which caused him to sigh again.

“Let’s go,” he tried to persuade her, “We won’t be able to see anything else if we stay here any longer… The zoo is closing soon, you know?”

“No!” she called loudly, “If we have to go I want to take it with me…”

Geralt snorted. “We cant’t take the goat with us,” he determined.

“But I want to!” Ciri shouted, her delicate voice becoming even louder. The goat looked slightly disturbed and Geralt sighed. 

“That’s not even a cute animal,” he said, “Why do you like it that much?”

Ciri looked into his eyes. “You are not a cute animal either and I still like you,” she said, meaning every word, which caused Geralt to smile helplessly.

“Look, Ciri,” he calmly tried to explain, “We can’t take this animal with us, it lives here. It has all his friends here. You wouldn’t want to take all that away from it, would you?”

Ciri became quiet but her little hands were still clinging to the animal’s fur. “But…” she started again, even though her voice sounded a lot more insecure than before.

“If you want to, I can buy a stuffed animal for you instead, what about that?” he offered and pointed at the little shop which sold overpriced merchandise.

She looked up to him. “Yeah?” she asked, with big, sparkling eyes, “Really?”

“Yes,” he sighed, “Just wait here for a moment, okay? Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” He knew that he would have to buy five stuffed animals instead of one if he took her inside the shop.

“Okay,” she said happily, a wide grin spread all over her face.

A few minutes later Geralt came out of the store, an ugly stuffed goat inside his hands and his heart almost stopped for a moment. 

Ciri was gone. The useless animal was still here, but Ciri was nowhere to be seen. 

“Ciri?” Geralt called, dread creeping into his heart.

“Where the hell did she go?” he asked the goat, which didn’t answer, just as expected. The animal just seemed to be relieved that there was one child less in the petting zoo.

“Ciri!” Geralt screamed once more and his voice was shaking this time. He ran out of the enclosure while calling her name again and again. He would rather have jumped into the lion’s den he was passing than feeling this. Where the hell was she?

He was just about to turn around, to search the petting zoo again, as he suddenly saw a glimpse of pink fabric. 

Ciri. There she was, sitting on a park bench.

He ran towards his foster-daughter. “Ciri! What were you thinking, running away like this?” he shouted at her. She got up and without words ran straight into his arms. Holding her again was a big relief. 

As Geralt looked up, he suddenly noticed that Ciri had not been alone. 

There was a handsome stranger still sitting on the bench who was now looking at the two of them. He had dark hair and a strange beard. In this moment to Geralt he looked just like someone who would try to kidnap little girls.

“Who is this?” he whispered into Ciri’s ear, glaring at the stranger, “Did he do something to you? Did he say something strange?”

Ciri shook her head, still a bit overwhelmed by the reunion. “I would have screamed in that case,” she said, “He is nice, he wanted to buy me ice cream, but I told him not to since I don’t know him.”

The man laughed, apparently having overheard Ciri’s answer. “I am sorry,” he said, “I just wanted to help this little princess here, I found her crying in front of the monkey cage.”

“See?” Ciri said, “He is nice. He calls me princess, you should also do this more often…”

Geralt slowly let go of Ciri without replying to her comment. “Thank you for your great help then”, he pressed through his teeth, still looking suspiciously at the stranger.

“You are a bit like a wolf, protecting his pup,” the stranger said and there was still a smile on his face. “I can imagine that works well with the ladies.”

Ciri giggled. “I said you looked just like a wolf, didn’t I?” she said, “If we can’t keep the goat, can we at least keep Dandelion? He is funny!” 

“Dandelion?” Geralt asked in puzzlement.

“That’s me!” the pretty stranger said explained, “I think we haven’t been properly introduced yet, have we? You must be Geralt? Ciri told me of you.”

Geralt looked at Ciri. “You told him your name?” he asked, “Are you nuts? Haven’t I told you not to give away your name and address numerous times before? Are you even listening to me?” 

“She did not, in fact,” Dandelion said, “But that was what you called her before.”

Geralt grunted before he took Ciri’s hand. “Come”, he told her, “We have to go now.”

“Wait,” Dandelion said. He took a piece of paper out of his bag and hectically scribbled something on it. Then he handed the paper to Ciri and looked at Geralt.  
“Maybe you want to call me if you need a babysitter?” he said, “I would very much like to see this little lady again. Or her father.” He winked.

Geralt turned around to hide that he was slightly blushing. He dragged Ciri after him, who was waving Dandelion good bye.

“Do you have the number?” Geralt whispered without really knowing why, “Don’t lose it.”  
She giggled and promised, “I won’t.”


End file.
